When a user device executes an application over a network, a dedicated bearer is established for transmitting the application data over the network. In other words, the dedicated bearer is a dedicated data pipeline between network nodes for relaying application data and the like. The dedicated bearer is established under predetermined parameters which are associated with the user device through a subscriber account. The predetermined parameters include QoS attributes and the like. Applications increasingly rely on varying levels of connection quality. For example, an email application may require only a minimal bitrate and the like, whereas a virtual reality (VR) application may require a substantially higher QoS. Oftentimes, applications are used intermittently and a single QoS may be unnecessary for one application and insufficient for another. Further, an increased QoS may only be needed for a short period of time, after which a lower QoS may be sufficient for other applications executed on the user device.